


Forgetting | Remembering

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Nathanduin Challenge [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, He's sad but it's ok, M/M, Memories, Trying to Forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Nathanos can't ever forget what he's done
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Nathanduin Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928950
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	Forgetting | Remembering

Nathanos had never forgotten. He had never gotten the peace of forgetting.

He could still feel Arthas' stare as he died, he could feel the abomination's chain tearing through him. The rage and anger that filled his entire being as he roamed as Scourge, that still swelled inside him. He couldn't forget these things, they had destroyed him.

He couldn't ever forget his cousin's horror when they first met eyes. The fear when the Val'kyr stood between them. The empty space when she finished. He couldn't forget, he wore the same face as his cousin, he had taken his life for his Queen.

And she betrayed him.

Somehow, through all of it, the little blonde King beside him found a way to love him. 

.

.

Nathanos paced the room, knowing that it was one of the few places not actively patrolled by SI:7. It was the only place in the damn city he could exist without being watched, even going out onto the balcony would put him in view.

His hands still trembled with memories. He couldn't stop them. Fear and pain and rage bounced around his chest like children playing tag. The Dark Ranger Lord, rendered useless by his own past.

Pathetic.

Nathanos ran his fingers through his hair for what seemed to be the twentieth time. Maybe if he was living, if he had to breathe, he could've simply knocked himself out, breathed too little and gone back to bed.

In his busy pacing and muttering he didn't notice Anduin sit up.

"Nath?"

Nathanos paused, looking back at the King. Anduin's hand ran around the sheets before he looked up into the dark room. He made a face, seeing only Nathanos' eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He moved closer, sitting on the bed. His cold hands ran through Anduin's blonde hair. "It's just the past, my King."

Anduin leaned into his palm, "You know, you sleep in my bed, there's no reason for you to call me king here."

Anduin could practically feel the smirk Nathanos wore. "I'm sure, the moment I don't, Shaw will pop out and have my head." 

He didn't mention how he felt about it. How much conditioning Sylvanas had put him through after she found him. Was she even actually Sylvanas then? Or just the Banshee Queen? How much did she change in that time? Who had he served for all those years?

A light hand on his knee drew him out. He startled, looking up at the priest.

"You're thinking too much."

"I apologize, my- Anduin."

Anduin shifted a bit before patting his leg. Nathanos looked at him, questioning, the king just nodded. He rolled his eyes but laid down nonetheless, his head in Anduin's lap.

He looked up at him, face illuminated softly by the moon. Anduin had busied his hands in Nathanos' hair, loosely braiding it before detangling everything. 

The breath he pulled in burned his unused lungs, but somehow it was comforting. Still only a shadow of a memory, but comforting anyways.

Nathanos didn't speak about the past, not more than he had to. He gave Anduin basics, the plotline of his life. Not the details. Not the far too gritty and dirty details.

Maybe it was selfish of him, he definitely thought so, for him to keep the details secret. But who, no matter how priestly and forgiving, would go anywhere near him, knowing what he'd done?


End file.
